<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Freaking Tall! [JiChen] by ranydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679155">So Freaking Tall! [JiChen]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranydreams/pseuds/ranydreams'>ranydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exaggeration Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OT7 NCT Dream, Omegaverse, Romance, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranydreams/pseuds/ranydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chenle se siente intimidado, su mejor amigo cambió demasiado y en muy poco tiempo, eso no debería ser legal. </p><p>¿Por qué Jisung era tan alto y su aroma tan embriagante? Más importante, ¿qué era esa sensación cálida en su corazón cuando lo abrazaba? </p><p>Saga Exaggeration [1/3]</p><p>◸ ↬Oneshot de NCT Dream.      ◹<br/>↬JiSung y ChenLe.<br/>↬Romance, comedia,<br/>fluff, historia corta.<br/>↬Relación Homosexual.<br/>↬Omegaverse AU!<br/>◺  ↬Mención de otros shipps.   ◿</p><p>Fecha de publicación [01/08/2020]</p><p>Portada hecha por Montse y le quedó preciosa uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exaggeration Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Freaking Tall! [JiChen]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~Esta historia está publicada también en wattpad bajo el mismo user que aquí~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Disculpen los errores~</p><p>—¿Es enserio, Chenle?</p><p>—¡Pero hyung!</p><p>—¡No, estás siendo infantil!</p><p>El chico puchereó en dirección a Donghyuck y le hizo ojitos, pero este solo blanqueó la vista y se sentó a su lado. Chenle descansaba su cuerpo recostado en la cama.</p><p>—Si tanto te molesta, ve y díselo, nada ganas con venir a hacer berrinche en mi casa.</p><p>—Pero, es que... —un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, hundió la cabeza en una almohada que encontró ahí y gritó con frustración, asustando a su mayor —. Sé que es una tontería, pero no puedo verlo siquiera, me intimida.</p><p>—Todos esos mensajes de texto, emocionado porque al fin regresabas a Corea, y lo primero que haces al ver a Jisung es huir.</p><p>Jeno había pausado el juego en su celular para regañarlo. Chenle se sintió peor ante sus palabras, pero no es su culpa, él jamás esperó que Jisung, el pequeño y adorable niño de trece años con el que entabló una fuerte amistad se convirtiera en un apuesto y alto Alfa de dieciocho. Era culpa de Park por alterar sus pobres hormonas.</p><p>Solo se había ido dos años.</p><p>¡Dos malditos años y él creció como si tratara de llegar al sol!</p><p>Su rostro había cambiado, su cuerpo también, ni qué decir de su voz, ahora tenía un exquisito timbre grave que le mandó una corriente eléctrica al haberlo saludado.</p><p>Era todo, maldito su perfecto mejor amigo.</p><p>—Quiero disculparme con Sungie —admitió el menor —. Pero temo no controlarme y acabar por decir o hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta después.</p><p>—¿Tanto así te gusta? —Donghyuck acarició su cabello consoladoramente.</p><p>—Mucho —admitió en voz baja, sus ojitos brillaron de amor —. Solo podía hacer llamadas telefónicas con mis padres, y se restringían a una por mes.</p><p>—¿Así que no hablaste con Jisung por dos años? —Jeno se miró sorprendido.</p><p>—Solo mensajes.</p><p>—Yo no lo hubiera soportado, es decir, ¿tanto tiempo sin escuchar la voz de quien te gusta?</p><p>—¿Como la vez que Mark regresó a Canadá por un mes, y lo llamabas todos los días sin falta? —el moreno se coloreó ante las palabras del mayor.</p><p>—Tú no opines —refunfuñó.</p><p>—No creí que fuera necesario lo de las llamadas, y no somos de enviar notas de audio, así que no le tomé importancia hasta que...</p><p>—Hasta que ayer viste como la pubertad lo había golpeado —concluyó Jeno.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Se levantó de la cama y atravesó la habitación, por la ventana se veía la casa continua a la de Donghyuck, quien era justamente vecino de Jisung.</p><p>Chenle había vuelto de un internado en China hace cinco días, dispuesto a cursar la Universidad de artes junto a sus amigos de infancia. Los chicos habían planeado una salida al tercer día de haber vuelto él, por lo que, emocionado, salieron juntos al día siguiente.</p><p>Y todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que empezó a ir relativamente mal.</p><p>Lucas, Jeongin y Jisung habían llegado al centro comercial media hora después de lo acordado, y lo primero que hizo el menor al ver a Chenle fue lanzarsele encima y llenarlo de abrazos apretados y besos en la frente y mejillas.</p><p>Los chicos no pasaron la oportunidad de molestarlos, y Chenle no hubiera tenido problema, pero es que el jodido Park Jisung se apartó lo justo para dejarle ver su metro setenta y nueve, sacándole casi una cabeza entera a él y su pobre metro setenta y uno.</p><p>—Hola, Lele —había dicho Park, y él sintió como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, las manos del menor en su cintura no ayudaban en absoluto.</p><p>Solo logró tartamudear una vaga respuesta que, a ojos de Jisung, fue lo más adorable, y no tardó en decírselo, provocando más nervios en el pobre Omega, quien no sabía cómo actuar ante las reacciones de su cuerpo.</p><p>En fin, que lo había terminado esquivando durante toda la salida, evitaba verlo a la cara y quedarse a solas con él, ni siquiera fue capaz de entablar una conversación decente.</p><p>Suspiró con desgano, su mano acarició la ventana, y una sonrisa de bobo se posó en sus labios mientras veía con anhelo en dirección al cuarto de Jisung.</p><p>—Ya lo perdimos —susurró Hyuck luego de haberlo llamado por más de tres veces.</p><p>Jeno estaba revisando unos mensajes en su celular cuando se puso de pie, tomando al dueño de la casa del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación sin explicación alguna, dejando a Chenle perdido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Por qué me has sacado así? —reclamó el menor —. Atentas contra mí en mi propia casa, me pierdes Lee Jeno, me pierdes.</p><p>—No seas exagerado —le mostró una conversación en su celular, ambas miradas destilaban travesura ahora —. Es por una buena causa.</p><p>—Me gusta como piensan tú y tus novios —dijo risueño, ambos bajaron a la cocina en busca de algunos aperitivos para matar el tiempo —. ¿Te parece el fin de semana?</p><p>—Espera —tecleó rápidamente, recibiendo una respuesta inmediata —, perfecto, este sábado.</p><p>—Deberíamos abrir un consultorio o algo así —jugó Donghyuck —. Ya sabes, para ayudar a las pobres almas que no tienen idea de cómo avanzar en su relación.</p><p>—¿Sí recuerdas que hay un club así en la Universidad?</p><p>—¡Cierto! En el que Taeyong hyung es el presidente, lo había olvidado por completo —ambos rieron por el desliz de Hyuck —. Creo que ellos necesitan su ayuda, algo me dice que Lele no ha notado que son destinados.</p><p>Jeno lo miró escéptico —Espero que no sea así, sería el colmo estar enamorado de tu alma sin saberlo.</p><p>Pues ellos no estaban tan lejos de la respuesta como creían.</p><p>[•••]</p><p>—Y no piensas decirle —aseguró el beta.</p><p>—Creo que es lo mejor —Jisung se volteó y sonrió a la ventana, podía ver a Chenle hablando con Jeno y Donghyuck en la casa continua —. Lele siempre ha sido muy despistado, una vez, cuando teníamos catorce años, sintió el olor de una mujer embarazada, y dijo que olía a cañería —rio por el recuerdo —. La señora se molestó tanto que su esposo tuvo que calmarla, mientras que Lele aún no entendía qué pasaba.</p><p>—Su sentido del olfato está algo atrofiado, sí, pero no darse cuenta que eres su Alfa... —Jaemin dejó en suspenso sus palabras —. No lo sé, creí que el niño era un genio.</p><p>—Ser un genio no le quita lo bobo —aportó Renjun, quien leía una revista acostado en la cama del menor.</p><p>Su Alfa. Se escuchaba tan bien en voz alta, desearía poder oír esas mismas palabras del Omega, pero este ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, se ponía a balbucear cosas sin sentido y terminaba huyendo del lugar. Debía admitir que aquello le dolía un poco, aún cuando sabía que Chenle no lo hacía con mala intención.</p><p>—De todos modos, ¿por qué evitar a Sungie? —cuestionó Jaemin.</p><p>El nombrado se encogió de hombros, mirando aún por la ventana. Renjun llevó la vista a su celular y lo miró inquisitivamente, luego sonrió para sí mismo, le había llegado un mensaje de Jeno.</p><p>Estos niños, son realmente un montón de tontos.</p><p>—Nana, mira aquí —le tendió su celular, el menor lo tomó y abrió grande los ojos y la boca, como si fuera a reírse de la incredulidad, mas el Omega le hizo una seña para que permaneciera en silencio.</p><p>Voltearon al menor y captaron las miradas que daba a Chenle, quien, igualmente, lo veía desde la ventana contraria.</p><p>—No tiene caso —dramatizó, levantándose para abrazar al mayor de la habitación —. Este par de tontos no avanzarán si no los ayudamos.</p><p>—¿Qué propones?</p><p>Jaemin observó como Jisung alzaba la mano y saludaba por la ventana, y como una pequeña risa salía luego de eso —Armemos una salida, podemos hacer lo típico de citarlos en un lugar y dejar que solo ellos dos vayan.</p><p>Renjun lo pensó un momento antes de asentir en concordancia y mandarle la información a Jeno. El plan era un cliché de película barata, pero si a esos burdos protagonistas les funciona, ¿por qué no a ellos? Solo necesitaban la ayudita extra del club rarito que mencionó Lucas una vez, y listo.</p><p>Siempre que Chenle ponga de su parte y no huya, otra vez, al verse a solas con el menor.</p><p>—Listo, iré a llamar a los chicos —y con eso, el beta salió corriendo en dirección a la sala a buscar su celular.</p><p>—Sung —llamó Renjun, obteniendo la atención de este —. ¿Te parece si salimos en grupo el sábado?</p><p>—Bien —asintió el otro, justo antes de volverse a mirar por la ventana.</p><p>El Omega sonrió con ternura y regresó a su lectura, sus amigos siempre han sido un caso aparte que la ciencia no puede descifrar.</p><p>Se preguntaba si realmente tienen idea de las cosas tan obvias que hacían o solo fingían por el otro.</p><p>[•••]</p><p>—Ustedes quieren morir, ¿no es así? —masculló el chino, apretando su celular tan fuerte contra su oreja, que incluso le dolió un poco —. Esto no es divertido, incluso metieron a Innie.</p><p>—Queríamos darle más realismo —Donghyuck rio sus palabras por el altavoz —. Disfruten del día, bye~.</p><p>—¡Malditos hijos de-!</p><p>—¡Lele! —regañó Jisung, un omega había pasado junto a su pequeño niño y los había mirado mal —. Comportarte, estamos en un lugar público.</p><p>No tenía que recordárselo, sus amigos lo abandonaron con Park –jodidamente alto– Jisung, en el centro comercial. Se suponía que tendrían una "salida grupal" ese día.</p><p>Ahora parecía más una cita.</p><p>Miró al Alfa sentado a su lado, revisaba algo en su celular, muy concentrado en lo que veía. Fruncía el entrecejo y murmura a cosas para sí mismo, a la vez que asentía con una mirada decidida.</p><p>Raro, pensó Chenle, pero a la vez tan adorable.</p><p>Le estaba costando todo su auto control para evitar hacer dos cosas que, por igual, serían muy vergonzosas.</p><p>Una de ellas era salir huyendo, nuevamente, y dejar solo al chico a su lado, pero tampoco podía hacer eso, no a su Sungie.</p><p>La otra era, por mucho, más bochornosa: sentarse en el regazo del Alfa y esconder su naricita en la curvatura del cuello ajeno, perderse en el olor de Jisung y que este quede impregnado en sí mismo.</p><p>Sus orejas se calentaron por la sola idea, no entendía esa necesidad creciente que su Omega sentía al estar cerca del menor, le temblaba todo, la respiración se atoraba en su garganta, era como si acabara de correr una maratón y estuviera buscando desesperado por sombra y agua.</p><p>Pero el olor de Jisung era todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse.</p><p>¿En qué cosas está pensando? Por todo lo bueno que existe, si el otro supiera lo que hay en su mente ahora mismo...</p><p>—... Así que son los mejores, ¿vamos?</p><p>—¿Qué? —su mirada confundida cayó sobre la del chico, quien se mostró decaído al instante.</p><p>—No me estabas prestando atención —aseguró, su cabeza bajó y lanzó un triste suspiro al aire. Chenle deseaba acurrucarlo y hacerle olvidar el dolor que el otro estaba sintiendo por, muy seguramente, su culpa.</p><p>—Lo siento... Yo solo.. Ehh...</p><p>Buscaba desesperado en su mente una excusa para no tener que decir en voz alta "istibi pinsindi in ti". ¡Calma, eres un Zhong, puedes con esto!</p><p>Papá Yixing se reiría si me viera en esta situación.</p><p>—Sabía que los consejos de Johnny hyung eran malos —captó a Jisung hablando consigo mismo, tecleando furiosamente en su celular —. Tuve que haberle pedido ayuda a Wooyoung hyung, con eso de que entre Omegas se entienden...</p><p>¿Y a este que le picó? Chenle miraba, entre divertido y consternado, las caras raras que hacía su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta.</p><p>Jisung lo regresó a la realidad, una vez más, al voltearse bruscamente y ponerse rígido, dejando en claro que, no importaba si estaba sentado, igual era muchísimo más alto que él.</p><p>Chenle puchereó al sentirse tan pequeño a su lado.</p><p>Concéntrate, Park, deja de mirar sus labios, vamos.</p><p>—Lele, puedo ver que no estás precisamente emocionado por salir conmigo hoy —la mirada que le dio fue de pura tristeza, incluso el olor ligeramente agrio llegó a la nariz de Chenle, su Omega se revolvió inquieto —. Pero quiero que me des una oportunidad de, al menos, hablar contigo —tomó sus manos delicadamente, el chino se sonrojó hasta el cuello cuando las grandes y calientes apresaron las suyas más pequeñas, se detuvo de soltar un gritito de ternura, pero estaba seguro que su olor ya lo había delatado —. Quiero conocer a este nuevo y adorable Zhong Chenle, no hemos platicado como se debe en años.</p><p>Bueno, si creía que no podía estar más rojo, se había equivocado.</p><p>Respiró profundamente, dándose ánimos mentales antes de comenzar.</p><p>—He sido muy infantil estos días, huyendo de ti de esa forma... —habló en voz muy bajita, comenzando a jugar con los dedos del alto —. Debo admitir que me cuesta no hacerlo justo ahora.</p><p>—¿Me dirías por qué? —animó el otro.</p><p>Apresó su labio inferior con los dientes, apretándolo un poco justo antes de soltarlo y pasar su lengua por la piel maltratada. Park no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso.</p><p>—Me intimida un poco tu altura —soltó de golpe. Mientras más rápido caiga, antes se pasará el dolor —. Y tu voz, además de tu olor y tus ojos —lo miró a través de sus pestañas con ojitos brillantes y mejillas coloradas —. Básicamente, todo tú me pone nervioso, y no sé la razón, me desespera no encontrarle respuesta a algo, y no me está ayudando el querer acurrucarme contigo cada vez que te veo —hablaba alternando el tono de voz, subiendo en ocasiones y disminuyendo en otras —. Pero sobre todo tu maldita altura, es que, ¡creciste tanto!</p><p>—Yo... —trató de hablar.</p><p>—Y admito que amo mucho sentirme protegido entre tus brazos, pero a la vez me hace sentir tan... Pequeñito... Que no sé cómo debo sentirme en realidad. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué actúo así!</p><p>Se detuvo cuando supo que había dicho suficiente y soltó las manos de Jisung para ocultar su cara entre las propias.</p><p>Mátenme, mátenme, mátenme...</p><p>—Enserio te creíamos más inteligente que eso, Zhong —burló Jisung, su rostro a escasos centímetros del más bajo.</p><p>—¡¿Me estás insultando, Park?! —confrontó, pero en cuanto descubrió su cara, esta fue apresada por otro par de manos, mucho más grandes y cálidas que las suyas.</p><p>—Solo digo... —se acercó más, dejando salir parte de su olor para que el otro lo sintiese —. Que a nuestra edad ya deberías tener más o menos una idea de qué quieren decir esos "síntomas" que tienes.</p><p>Chenle había cerrado sus ojos e inclinado la cabeza más cerca de su cuello, buscando el centro del olor dulce y calmo que desprendía Jisung.</p><p>Se sentía tan a gusto que casi había olvidado responder al otro, pero su mente pareció tener un momento de luz de pronto. Una sonrisita boba apareció en su cara, seguidamente, sus brazos se enroscaron en la ancha espalda y su nariz voló directamente a la curvatura del hombro contrario.</p><p>Respiró profundamente, absorbiendo el aroma, justo como había querido hacer desde que lo volvió a ver hace unos días atrás.</p><p>Idiota. Eso había sido por no darse cuenta antes.</p><p>—Sungie~ —gimoteó lastimeramente, sus ojitos comenzaron a picar y se aferró aún más a la camisa del menor, quien sólo rio enternecido y sumergió la nariz en el cabello del rubio —. Lo siento tanto, no me había dado cuenta, soy un pésimo mejor amigo.</p><p>—En este momento no necesito que seas mi mejor amigo, Lele —se separó de él para limpiar sus mejillas de las pocas lagrimitas que habían caído —. ¿Entiendes lo que somos ahora?</p><p>Chenle asintió, restregándose un ojo de la forma más tierna que Jisung hubiera visto jamás —Lamento mucho no haber notado antes que somos destinados, me siento muy mal ahora.</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso —lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez más apretado, queriendo trasmitirle calma —. Pero necesito hacer esto, siento que moriré de lo contrario.</p><p>Antes de poder prever o evitar cualquier movimiento, que no es como si Chenle estuviera pensando en hacerlo igualmente, Jisung bajó la cabeza hasta casi rozar sus narices juntas, entrecerró los ojos, anticipando. Al no ver rechazo por parte del bajito, acortó el espacio entre ambos, cerrando su boca sobre la de Chenle en un beso que le supo a gloria y menta.</p><p>Movieron de forma casi imperceptible sus labios, reconociéndose, explorándose con inocencia y cariño.</p><p>Jisung se alejó lentamente y apoyó su frente contra la de Chenle, lo tomó de la cintura y apretó otro abrazo.</p><p>—¿Me permitirías cortejarte? —susurró en su oído, haciendo íntima la escena, aún cuando habían muchas personas que pasaban cerca sonriendo al verlos en su burbuja.</p><p>A ellos no les importaba dónde estaban, no en ese momento.</p><p>—Claro que sí —respondió risueño, sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de Jisung con ternura y lo atrajeron a otro beso —. Tómalo cómo una disculpa por haber sido tan tonto.</p><p>—¿Será así cada que pidas perdón? Porque amaría que te equivocaras de nuevo.</p><p>El Omega rio, con aquella peculiar risa que poseía, y empezó a llenar su cara con pequeños besitos.</p><p>—¿Sungie? —hizo un sonidito de afirmación para que continuara —. Aún me molesta que seas más alto que yo.</p><p>—Si, bebé —se sonrojaron por el apodo. Jisung lo abrazó aún más y dejó un beso en su mejilla —. Ya me lo imaginaba.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>